I Get Ya Love
by Nagichan94
Summary: Sequel Introvert/Oneshot/superduperOOC/Kisah Jongin saat mendekati pujaan hatinya aka Kyungsoo. Bad summary - - Silahkan membaca dan review


Fanfiction

KaiSoo

Enjoy it~

.

.

============

Ketika bangun tidur, Jongin sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Mengacak-acak brutal lemari pakaiannya dan melemparkan semua pakaian itu ke kasur di belakangnya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, kau bisa menemukan mulut Jongin yang mengumpat indah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yuk, kita flashback.

~Sebelumnya~

Kala fajar belum menyingsing di ufuk timur, Jongin terguling ke bawah kasur karena mendengar ringtone ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Mengusap hidungnya yang membentur lantai sembari menyumpahi siapapun yang menganggu tidur tampannya, ia pun meraih ponsel dan terbelalak ketika nama 'My Sweetie Kyungie' terpampang jelas dilayarnya. Buru-buru diangkatnya.

PIP

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Jongin-ah~" glek, Jongin menelan ludah cepat tatkala mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo yang terkesan manja.

"O-oh, Kyungie. Ada apa pagi-pagi nelpon?"

"Ayo kita jogging hari ini. Mumpung kita libur. Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan?"

"Eh, iya, iya aku mau Kyungie! Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?"

"Hm, sebentar lagi aku selesai. Kau cepatlah bersiap-siap, nanti aku akan ke rumahmu langsung kita jogging, oke?"

"Oke-oke. Sekarang aku mau mandi. Sms kalau kau sudah sampai depan rumahku, nanti aku keluar."

"Sip! Bye, Jongin~"

"Em, see you later."

PIP

Segera setelah mematikan ponsel, Jongin langsung ngebut mandi.

Yap, itulah alasan mengapa Jongin kini anarkis sana-sini. Padahal cuman jogging sama kecengan. Tapi, ya udah lah. Namanya juga orang lagi kasmaran, wajar.

"Ah, yang ini nggak bagus!"

"Kenapa warnanya belel begini?"

"Gue keliatan tua! Nggak! Nanti Kyungie ilfill jalan sama gue."

"Kenapa ini bisa robek?! Huweeee cangcut tom and jerry kesayangan gue~" =_='

BRAK

"Jongin! Masih pagi, berisik amat lu! Ganggu gue molor tau ga." Taemin nyelonong masuk ke kamar Jongin, memberi tampolan gratis buat sang adik.

"Aduh, sakit hyung." Jongin meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Lagian lu ngapa sih, ribut amat. Ngehamilin anak orang, lu?" Jongin melotot, "Kagak! Enak aja, hyung nuduh sembarangan. Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada fetani!"

Taemin balik melotot, "Yang bener petani, bego!"

"Terserah. Lagian hyung ngomong seenak udel aja. Udah jelas-jelas ade lo yang unyu polos ini nggak mungkin hamilin anak orang."

"Halah, unyu polos darimana lu, ireng? Muka mesum badan cungkring begitu."

"Hyung juga sama cungkringnya." Taemin langsung nyahut, "Tapi gue nggak mesum kayak lu, pe'a!" Jongin langsung manyun.

"Lagian ngapain sih lu acak-acakin lemari baju? Mau minggat lu?" ucapnya ketus. Jongin menggeleng, "Kagak, gue cuman mau jalan sama si doi."

Taemin mengernyit dahi, "Doi?"

"Iye, doi." Jongin mengerucutkan jari-jari tangannya, membuat gestur seperti dua bibir yang sedang bercumbu.

Taemin mengangguk, "Oh, cem-ceman toh." trus ngeledek, "Cieee, yang punya cemewew nggak bilang-bilang. Bagi-bagi dong!"

Jongin mendelik tajam. "Kagak! Enak aja lo minta-minta Kyungie. Nggak boleh!"

"Heh, kupret! Maksud gue lu bagi-bagi cerita. Bukan bagi-bagi cem-ceman lo." Taemin menoyor kepala Jongin. "Jadi, namanya Kyungie? Lucu banget, kayak anak anjing."

"Kagak, Kyungie lebih kayak anak kucing." Taemin menatap malas. "Anak kucing mah bengek, Ngong."

Jongin diem, "Iya juga, sih." trus menggeleng. "Ah, pokoknya dia lucu banget. Imut."

"Oh, gitu." Taemin mengangguk lagi, "Trus dari kapan lu suka sama dia?"

"Baru dua hari yang lalu. Dia murid pindahan di kelas gue."

"Trus, trus?" Taemin mandang antusias. "Ya, gitu. Gue suka sama dia." Jongin mendekat, mengecilkan volume suaranya. Biasa lah dramatis. "Tapi, gue jatuh cinta sama dia pas pandangan kedua."

"Hah?" Taemin masang tampang blo'on unyu. "Pandangan kedua? Nggak ngerti gue."

"Iya, makanya kan. Gue juga nggak begitu ngerti." Jongin menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Tapi ada yang aneh sama dia."

Taemin mengangkat sebelah alis, "Lu malah lebih aneh menurut gue." Jongin mendecak. "Isshh, dengerin gue dulu, hyung!"

Taemin muter bolamata males. 'Lebay deh si jongong, mah.'

"Dia tuh punya hyung yang overprotective sama dia." Taemin menyela, "Wajar, lah."

"Gue bilang jangan motong omongan gue dulu!" Jongin memicing sinis, "Nah, lu jadi hyung nggak pernah protective sama gue."

"Ya, wajar. Adenya selebor kayak lo." timpal Taemin tak acuh. "Iye, terserah lo. Yang pasti, hyungnya doi tuh nempel mulu, deket mepet-mepetin Kyungie."

"Lu ngomong yang jelas ngapa. Ambigu tau ga."

"Ya, itu maksud gue." Jongin berdeham sebentar, "Hyungnya itu kayak brothercomplex. Nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kyungie."

Dua alis Taemin terangkat. "Ah, masa? Yang bener lu?" Jongin membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Suer, hyung. Gua kagak bo'ong dah. Kalo gua bo'ong entar dikutuk jadi seganteng Edward Cullen!"

"Halah, lu mah Edward Culun kaleee.." ledek Taemin, Jongin manyun.

"Terserah dah. Trus ya, kemaren kan gue lagi makan bareng berdua sama Kyungie. Eh, ujug-ujug si tower pirang itu dateng ngacauin suasana romantis kami berdua." Taemin udah muka mules denger omongannya Jongin yang kelewat alay. "Udah gitu, dia langsung cium Kyungie di bibir. TEPAT DI BIBIR, HYUNG! Gimana gue nggak frustasi coba, kecengan gue ternodai sama kakaknya sendiri." Taemin udah bergidik aja ngebayangin kakaknya Kyungsoo kayak apa. Pasti mukanya tuh sebelas-duabelas sama psikopat atau om-om yang suka nongkrong di perempatan jalan deket rumah yng suka godain anak perawan.

"Hiy! Amit-amit." Taemin langsung ketok-ketok kepala sama meja.

Jongin mengo bentar ngeliat kelakuan absurd abangnya, ngernyitin dahi trus lanjut ngomong. "Yah, walaupun dia kakak tirinya Kyungsoo sih."

Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencerna perkataan sang adik. "Lu bilang apa tadi? Kakak tiri?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu, Taemin di depannya udah masang muka horor sambil meremas kedua pundaknya. Lumayan sakit. Ternyata tenaga orang nggak bisa diliat dari mukanya. "I-iya, hyung. Dia kakak tiri Kyungsoo. Mereka nggak ada kemiripan karena kakaknya orang bule."

Taemin menarik nafas, kemudian teriak. "Jongiiiiiiiiin~" sekarang giliran Taemin yang anarkis, ngeguncang-guncangin bahu adenya. Nggak nyante, bro.

"A-adaw, hyung! Sakit, jangan ngeremukin pundak gue!" Jongin meronta-ronta, walau tetep aja nggak bisa. Taemin kuat bingit. Pasti minum pro man tiap pagi. =_='

"Jongin, lo musti-kudu-harus hati-hati sama kakaknya Kyungsoo! Terlambat sedikit, Kyungsoo bakal jatuh ke tangan cowo itu." Taemin membekap pipi Jongin sampe adenya itu manyun kepaksa. "Jangan salah. Cuman karena cowo itu kakaknya Kyungsoo, bukan berarti dia nggak punya niat ngeanu-anuin Kyungsoo. Bisa jadi besok lu temuin dia udah dalam keadaan nggak perawan lagi!"

Taemin mondar-mandir, misuh-misuh nggak jelas. Frustasi kayaknya kecengan adenya bakalan dalam bahaya. Padahal bukan kecengannya dia ini dan Jongin pun tenang-tenang aja tuh, nggak rusuh kayak dia. Jongin?

Dia cuman diem, mengo. Untungnya nggak ngeces, gak banget keles seorang Jongin ngeces. Dia cuman ngeces kalo liat gerobak es lilin potong lewat depan rumahnya. Entah karena esnya, atau malah gerobaknya. =_='

Loading sepuluh detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sejam. =_='

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIDAK BISAAAAAAAAA! HARUS SELAMETIN KYUNGIE DARI TANGAN SERIGALA ITU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAHHHHH PAPAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH SENORITAAAAAAHHHHH~~"

Oke, tarik kembali. Kim Jongin emang biangnya rusuh. Nggak di rumah, di kampus, di jalanan, di toliet umum sekalipun Jongin emang A to the Lay. ALAY =_="

"Etdah, berisik amat lu, ngong."

"Hyung, gimana iniiih?! Gimanaaa? Kumahaaaaaa~" Jongin masih lari-lari keliling kamarnya. Nginjek-nginjek bajunya sendiri yang berserakan di lantai. Dasar nggak berperikebajuan.

"Ya udah sih, lu cepetan dapetin si Kyungsoo. Buruan tembak dia sebelum di'makan' kakak tirinya."

Si itemanis berhenti lari. "Aaaaa, pokoknya gue dulu yang harus 'makan' Kyungie! Oke, hyung. Gue bakal jadiin Kyungie milik gue seorang!" Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara, setelahnya melempar celana dalam tom and jerry-nya yang sedaritadi dipegangnya ke muka mulus Taemin kemudian melesat kabur.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHH JONGIIIIIINNN~" Taemin mengaum melempar celana dalam Jongin ke pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup dengan debuman keras sebelumnya.

================ ~oOo~KaiSoo~oOo~ ================

Kini Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Kris sedang berlari di sekitar taman kota. Jongin sempat sebal karena saat Kyungsoo menjemputnya, ia datang bersama Kris yang menempel di belakangnya. Kyungsoo bilang, jika Kris tidak diizinkan ikut bersama mereka, maka dia mengancam tidak memperbolehkan Kyungsoo keluar rumah dan akan menyekapnya di kamar selama seharian penuh sambil 'bermain' sesuatu. Jongin tentu tahu 'permainan' jenis apa yang sering dimainkan pemuda kelebihan kalsium tersebut. Tentu, tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya. Dan dia akan menghalangi niat jahat sang kakak kecengannya.

Lelah berlari, mereka berhenti dan duduk di bangku taman yang kebetulan di sebelahnya ada penjual crepes. Kyungsoo membeli crepes dan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang. Kadang Jongin menahan emosinya kala melihat Kris mepet-mepet pada Kyungsoo dan sesekali mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir ketika sang penjual crepes tidak melihat, yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan 'tampolan sayang' di kepalanya. Jongin gigit jari. Kecengannya di-eksploitasi sama sang kakak. Dan, ini bener-bener mimpi buruk. Jongin harus bertindak cepat atau tidak dia akan menyesal nanti.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Ini." Kyungsoo memberikan crepes coklat yang ia beli. Ketika ia hendak mengambilnya, crepes itu sudah keduluan berpindah tangan pada seseorang. "Eits, nggak boleh pegangan tangan!"

Jongin mendelik, tower yang satu ini selalu aja ngancurin harapan indahnya. Tanpa izin, Kris langsung duduk di tengah-tengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan crepes coklat yang direbutnya tadi pada Jongin. "Nah, begini lebih baik."

Jongin mengutuk dalam hati agar tower-sutet-sok-ganteng-tapi-alay-plus-mesum ini mendapat balasan yang menyakitkan dari Tuhan karena sudah berani mendzaliminya sedemikian rupa. Oh, oke. Jongin emang penganut alay nomor satu sekorea selatan. =_='

Kyungsoo memakan crepesnya dengan riang, sesekali mengusap coklat yang melumer di sisi bibirnya. Kadang Kris dengan nistanya menjilati sudut bibirnya yang terlapisi coklat yang dihadiahi 'cubitan halus' andalan Kyungsoo. Jongin udah nggak kuat. Pengen rasanya dia lari sekarang juga trus nyeburin diri ke empang berisi ikan gurame di dalamnya, dia nggak mau mati dicabik-cabik kalo isinya ikan piranha. Nggak keren, katanya; kemudian jungkir balik disana sambil nangis pelangi. Tapi, kalo semua itu dilakuin sama dia, dijamin Kyungsoo bakal ninggalin dia dan nggak mau ketemu lagi sama dia. Dan Jongin nggak mau hal itu terjadi.

Mata kiri Jongin berkedut saat melihat Kris mengusap-usap paha kiri Kyungsoo dengan nafsu. Jongin harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melempar kursi taman yang mereka duduki ke arah wajah songong Kris dan mendorongnya ke kandang ayam terdekat hingga wajah yang dibangga-banggakannya itu menemplok pada kotoran ayam. Jongin berdoa semoga ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu sambil tertawa setan, dalam hati pastinya. Sekali lagi, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dan khayalan dipikirannya tadi malah berbalik padanya. Tidak, terima kasih.

'Ya, Tuhan. Kirimkanlah utusanmu untuk menahan si tower sok kecakepan itu biar gue bisa bawa pergi Kyungie dan anu-anuin dia. Amin~'

Oh, Jongin. Semoga Tuhan mendengar doamu ini.

================ ~oOo~KaiSoo~oOo~ ================

Hari sudah semakin siang. Impian Jongin untuk bisa jalan atau ngedate berduaan sama Kyungsoo harus pupus. Makhluk tinggi plus jabrik di depannya, tepatnya di samping Kyungsoo sudah merusak segalanya. Padahal Jongin sudah memikirkan akan jalan bersisian sama si doi, sambil pegangan tangan, rangkul-rangkulan, yah, kalo bisa sih gendong-gendongan gitu. Tapi sekarang semuanya sia-sia. Waktu berlalu dengan amat cepat dan Tuhan tak kunjung mengabulkan doanya. 'Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang kurang dari doaku? Mengapa engkau tak jua mengabulkan doaku?'

Oh, Jongin. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan doamu. Seharusnya kau mendoakan agar kakak tiri Kyungsoo ini tertabrak gerobak sayur gandeng dan ia bisa pergi ke sisi-Nya dengan tenang hingga Kyungsoo sendirian dan kau bisa beranu-anu padanya. Oke, ini doa rada aneh dan juga kejam. =_='

"Lho, Jongin?" Jongin menoleh karena suara familiar memanggilnya. Matanya membesar, itu Tao tetangga sebelah rumahnya. "Wah, ini benar kau."

Tao menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri lesu. Memandang penampilan kusut Jongin dengan mata polos unyu tapi minta digaplok. "Abis jogging, lu?" Jongin mengangguk, "Iya, mumpung libur sehari. Lu ngapain dimari?"

"Oh, gue lagi latihan wushu tuh sama anak-anak klub bela diri." Tao mengangkat jempolnya ke belakang pundaknya, disana terlihat beberapa anak seumurannya sedang berlatih menggunakan tongkat. Jongin ngangguk lagi, "Pantes. Bentar lagi lo turnamen, kan."

"Hm." Tao ngelirik dua orang yang masih saling rangkul di belakang Jongin. "Mereka temen lo?" Jongin balik badan, baru nyadar dia nyuekin pujaan hatinya. Kalo Kris sih bodo amat. "Ah, iya. Kyungsoo, Kris hyung, kenalin ini tetangga sekaligus temen maen gue di rumah, Tao."

"Tao, ini Kyungsoo sama kakaknya, Kris."

"Halo." sapa Tao ramah. "Halo juga." Kyungsoo senyum manis. Cuman Kris yang diem dari tadi. Dia mandangin Tao dari atas hingga bawah trus balik lagi ke atas.

Tao yang agak risih, nyenggol bahu Jongin. "Itu kakaknya Kyungsoo kenapa sih liatin gue terus daritadi? Ada yang aneh, ya?" Jongin ngangkat bahu, "Nggak tau."

Kris ngelepas rangkulannya dari bahu Kyungsoo trus ngedeketin Tao. "Siapa nama panjang kamu?" Tao natep dia takut-takut, "Err, H-Huang Zitao."

Kris menepuk kedua pundak Tao sambil natep lelaki bermata panda itu dengan mata bling-bling. "Kamu manis juga, yah."

Tao melongo, syok. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebutnya manis karena sebelum ini orang-orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya selalu takut dengan wajahnya yang agak menyeramkan, mengingat ia memiliki kantung hitam di bawah matanya sejak lahir. Tapi, laki-laki jangkung ini menyebutnya manis? Oh, Tao merasa wajahnya memerah parah sepersekian detik setelah pria itu berucap demikian.

"Lho, Kris hyung, mau kemana?!" Kyungsoo mencegat Kris yang hendak pergi, menyeret serta Tao bersamanya. Kris menoleh, "Mau pergi sama kecengan. Maaf Soo baby, mulai hari ini namamu yang selalu bertahta dihatiku telah terganti oleh namanya." ucapnya menunjuk Tao. Sedangkan sang objek yang diseret makin melongo.

"Udah, ya. Hyung mau in de hoy dulu sama Tao. Kamu baik-baik sama Jongin, oke? Dan, Jongin. Awas kalo lu berani maen kasar sama Kyungsoo, gue bejek lu nanti!" setelahnya meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih cengo layaknya anak idiot yang baru saja di ambil permennya.

"EH, EH, BENTAR! KENAPA GUE DISERET?! JONGIN~ TOLONGIN GUE!" Tao treak-treak sambil masih diseret Kris. "Tenang aja, baby panda. Lu bakalan ngalamin hal yang indah sama gue bentar lagi. Gue jamin lu pasti bakalan suka, baby."

HUP

"YAK! YAK! INI KENAPA GUE DIGENDONG?! TURUNIN GUE KRIS! WOI, TOLONG GUE, PE'A! JONGIN~ KYUNGSOO~ GYAAAAAAAA JANGAN NGELUS-NGELUS BOKONG GUE, GELI! KRIIIIISSSSS~"

Setelah Kris dan Tao yang digendong ala karung sama si tower pirang plus pantat montoknya yang diraba-raba si mesum itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertatapan dengan muka blo'on nan unyu; kalau itu khusus untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin mah muka blo'on bin ngocol; setelahnya mengangkat bahu. Ya sudah.

Kemudian mereka berjalan pulang hanya berduaan saja dan Jongin berharap mereka bisa bergandengan tangan seperti dikhayalannya. Dan tak lupa ia harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena doanya terkabulkan dan memuji-muji Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena telah memberikannya kesempatan emas kembali sebagus ini.

================ ~oOo~KaiSoo~oOo~ ================

"Oh, jadi disini rumahmu, Jongin?" setelah tidak mendapat kesempatan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama, Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mampir ke rumahnya dengan dalih istirahat sehabis jogging atau istilah gampangnya ngaso. Jongin mengangguk, kemudian memutar kenop pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pul-OH MY GUNDAM, HYUNG!" Jongin menjerit histeris kala pertama memijak lantai rumahnya ia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang indah corettak senonohcoret dipandang mata yang dilakukan hyungnya dengan kekasihnya di sofa ruang tamu. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, pun wajahnya memerah parah karena malu. Masih ingat kakaknya Jongin, Taemin? Apa yang dilakukannya?

Di ruang tengah rumah JongMin, tepatnya di sofa berwarna merah terduduk seseorang yang dianggap Taemin sebagai kekasihnya yaitu Minho sedang menciumi lehernya sementara ia duduk dipangkuan si lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu. Tangan kiri Minho mengelus paha mulus Taemin yang terlihat karena celana pendek yang ia gunakan sementara tangan lainnya menyusup masuk di balik baju belakangnya, sedikit menyingkap ke atas dengan gerakan seperti mengelus punggung Taemin. Taemin sendiri hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sambil mencengkram lembut rambut kekasihnya karena perlakuan manis yang ia dapatkan. Jangan lupakan pinggulnya yang bergoyang di atas pangkuan sang kekasih, berniat merangsangnya.

"Ohh, h-hai Jongin. Nghh.. K-kauhh sudahh pulang- Akhh! Mnhh.. Minho hyunghh.." Taemin yang berniat menyapa sang adik mendesah nyaring karena kini baju depannya yang tersingkap memperlihatkan Minho yang sedang menghisap puting susunya. Taemin membalasnya dengan menjambak rambut sang kekasih, membuatnya menggigiti putingnya sensual.

"Oh, hai Jongin! Lama tidak bertemu." Minho menyapa sambil tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam celana Taemin dan terlihat sedang meremas-remas benda pusaka miliknya. "Okhh.. Minho hyunghh! Terushh.. Ahh, nikmathh.. Mmhh.."

Mata Jongin berkedut-kedut melihat pemandangan panas di depannya. Rasanya otak pervertnya kini mulai membayangkan adegan panas tersebut dilakoni olehnya dan juga Kyungsoo. Membayangkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menggeliat-geliat di pangkuannya, pantat montoknya yang menggesek kelaminnya yang menegang. Kedua dada mulusnya yang terpampang jelas dengan dua puting yang mengacung. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah, mendesahkan namanya dengan sensual, air liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya yang menganga menikmati hasrat yang pelahan melonjak naik. Dan juga saat ia mulai memasukan kejantanan panjang-gemuk-besar-berurat miliknya ke dalam lubang hangat-ketat-nikmat milik Kyungsoo, menggerakkannya pinggulnya naik turun, menghantam titik nikmatnya, dan..

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Jongin menampari pipinya sendiri untuk mengenyahkan pikiran kotor yang mulai menginvasi otaknya. Jongin meringis, uh. Kejantanannya mulai terbangun. Jongin melotot kala melihat Taemin melepas celananya dan hendak memasukan penis tegang Minho ke dalam lubangnya. "ARGH, HYUNG! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan bergegas menaiki tangga ke kamarnya di lantai dua atau dia tidak akan tahan dan menyerang Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Jongin menetralkan nafasnya yang menderu karena ia menyeret Kyungsoo sambil berlari, sebagian efek dari menahan libidonya sendiri tadi. Jongin merasa Taemin sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa kakak yang menurutnya selama ini terkesan polos dan lugu kini bertingkah liar dan agresif seperti itu? Oh, man. Dunia sudah terbalik ternyata.

"J-Jongin." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin ragu-ragu. Jongin yang dipanggil hanya bisa tertegun, mendengar suara halus pujaan hatinya. Suara halus yang nantinya akan mendesah di bawahnya dan akan melenguhkan namanya selama..

"Jongin! Kenapa melamun?" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahunya, membuat Jongin terkicep-kicep kayak anak blo'on. "Hah? Nggak kok, hyung. A-aku nggak apa-apa."

Jongin gugup, kini ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berduaan di kamarnya yang sengaja ia kunci. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya hanya bisa menunduk. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti tepat di satu titik. Oh, kasurnya memanggil-manggil. Menggodanya untuk membawa si mungil itu rebahan di atasnya dan ia menghimpit si pujaan hati disana. Rupanya pikiran pervert itu masih belum menghilang sepenuhnya.

Bener deh, Jongin pengen banget nyeret Kyungsoo kesana dan ia mengangkang di atasnya, lalu melucuti semua pakaian Kyungsoo hingga pemuda bermata bulat itu telanjang di depannya dan ia bisa beranu-anu padanya. Tapi, Jongin masih punya hati nurani. Nggak mungkin kan dia nyerang pujaan hatinya kayak gitu? Bisa-bisa dia dibenci sama Kyungsoo seumur hidup karena udah berani memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memperkosanya. Tidak, terima kasih. Jongin masih sadar diri dan ia pengen gitu-gitu kalo mereka berdua udah fix saling cinta.

"Duduk aja dulu disini." Jongin ngegiring Kyungsoo buat duduk di atas kasurnya. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu tapi dia nurut masih sambil nundukin pala. Jongin garuk-garuk kepala, badannya ngadep sana sini, nggak nyante. =_='

"Hyung haus, nggak? Aku ambilin minum, ya?" Kyungsoo ngangguk canggung. Matanya terus natep karpet lantai kamar Jongin. Kayaknya masih syok plus malu gara-gara adegan di ruang tengah tadi.

Jongin langsung melesat keluar kamar menuju dapur, mengabaikan desahan demi desahan yang kian lama kian mengeras dari dua sejoli yang tengah berenyak-enyak ria. Jongin ampe harus nahan sakit dibagian selangkangannya karena celana jins-nya kini terasa sempit.

'Uh, Jongin pengen bebas, mamah.' Batinnya ngenes.

Setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk berjalan, kini Jongin udah nyampe kamar dan langsung nyamperin Kyungsoo. "Ini hyung, minumannya." Jongin ngasihin coca cola yang langsung diterima Kyungsoo. "Makasih Jongin." Jongin berdehem sebagai balasan dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Keduanya minum dalam keadaan hening. Masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jongin yang berusaha meredam hasrat bercintanya dan Kyungsoo yang menghirup nafas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang cepat. Debaran jantung? Oh, sepertinya uri Kyungsoo sedang gugup berduaan dengan Jongin, apalagi di tempat yang menggoda seperti ini. Waktu yang tepat untuk..

'Ah, tidak-tidak. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Kyungsoo!' Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng keras.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Kyungie hyung?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, lalu menggeleng tanpa berani menatap Jongin. "T-tidak apa-apa."

Sunyi kembali menyapa. Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Jongin sekarang. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Jongin yang kini menghadap ke depan menatap entah apa. Wajahnya diterpa sinar lampu kamar yang sedikit remang, membuat kulit wajahnya yang kecoklatan sedikit bercahaya. Dari sisi wajahnya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat rambut coklat kehitaman Jongin yang berkilau, alisnya yang melengkung indah, mata hitam terpantul bias cahaya, pipi yang tirus, hidung yang tidak terlalu bangir, bibir tebal seksinya, dagu yang lancip dan garis rahang yang tegas. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin sebegini jelas, sebegini dekat. Kyungsoo akui sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin lelaki tertampan kedua setelah ayahnya; kalau Kris di posisi ketiga.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai berpikir. Jongin memang tampan dan Kyungsoo terpesona akan hal itu. Kalau saja ia fans-nya Jongin, pasti ia sudah ber-fanboying ria. Tapi sayangnya Jongin bukan idolanya, lagipula dia bukan artis -pikirnya. Namun entah mengapa setiap ia memikirkan Jongin, wajahnya selalu memerah. Bukan karena ia demam, apalagi cacar -jangan sampai deh. Tapi, tapi.. yah, begitu. Tiap kali terbayang wajah Jongin, pipinya akan memerah dengan sendirinya. Tiap kali terbayang senyum Jongin, ia pasti ikut tersenyum sendiri dan karena hal itu Kris sering mengatainya gila. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli itu. Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah mulai menyukai Jongin, mulai jatuh cinta pada senyuman Jongin yang dipersembahkan hanya untuknya. Sebut saja Kyungsoo lebay atau apa, tapi memang itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hanya saja masalahnya kini, apakah Jongin juga menyukainya?

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekali lagi dan ia berjengit kaget karena Jongin ternyata telah memandanginya sejak tadi. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah parah. Ia menunduk, tapi ia masih merasakan Jongin menatapnya dalam.

"Kyungsoo hyung." Serak dan berat. Itulah yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya dari suara Jongin. Kyungsoo masih menunduk dan belum berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa kasur yang didudukinya sedikit bergoyang dan ia tahu Jongin kini mendekat padanya.

"Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo makin menunduk dan memejamkan matanya takut. Pikirannya kini mulai negatif. Kyungsoo kalut. Mungkinkah Jongin hendak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh? Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh!

"Hyung.." Kyungsoo merinding mendengar suara serak-berat milik Jongin di telinganya pun nafas hangatnya yang berhembus mengenai lehernya. "Hyung.."

"A-apa? J-jongin.. ukh" Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Jongin yang mencondong padanya. Kini posisinya mulai terjepit dengan kedua lengan Jongin di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan? Hyung.." Jongin berbisik dan makin mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga..

BRUK

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak kaget karena Jongin tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya di kasur. Kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan tubuh besar Jongin di atasnya. "Jongin, bangun! Cepat!"

"Ukh.. arhhh" Kyungsoo yang tadinya ketakutan setengah mati tertegun mendengar rintihan Jongin. Seperti rintihan kesakitan. "Jongin, kau kenapa?!" Kyungsoo panik dan segera membalikan tubuh Jongin menjadi terlentang. Jongin masih meringis.

"S-sakit, hyung.." Kyungsoo memeriksa tubuh Jongin dan tatapannya terhenti pada tangan Jongin yang menutup selangkangannya. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dan terlihatlah tonjolan yang menegang namun tertahan.

"Astaga, Jongin. Penismu sakit?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Jongin mengangguk. "Um, daritadi aku mencoba menahannya tapi tetap saja sakit."

"Ya ampun. Jongin, jangan dibiarkan begitu dong. Cepat lepas celanamu!" perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin melotot, "Le-lepas celana?"

"Tentu saja! Memang kau mau penismu makin sakit?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Cepat angkat bokongmu, biar aku yang melepas celanamu."

Jongin mengangguk kaku dan mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo dengan telaten melepas celana plus underwear milik Jongin dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia berhadapan dengan Jongin yang setengah telanjang. Matanya menatap penis Jongin yang mencuat tegak di depannya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, pun wajahnya memerah parah.

'O-omo! OMO! A-APA YANG KU LAKUKAN SEKARANG!? AISH' rutuknya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, berharap ia sedang berkhayal atau apa tapi ia tetap melihatnya. Di depannya terpampang penis besar Jongin yang seakan tengah menantangnya untuk 'mencicipi'. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oh, jangan bilang Kyungsoo mulai tergoda.

"H-hyung?" Kyungsoo tersentak lalu menatap Jongin. "Y-ya, Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau menatap penisku seperti itu, hyung?"

JDERRR

Skakmat. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Gimana dong? Masa ia harus bilang kalau ia tergoda, sih? Kyungsoo akui ia pengen banget megang penisnya Jongin, penasaran gimana rasanya gitu. Dan sekarang, ia udah mulai termakan hasrat. Jongin merangsangnya secara verbal!

"J-jongin.. A-aku.. B-bolehkah aku me-menyentuh penismu?"

BLEDARRR

Alamak! Mimpi apa Jongin semalam? Dia nggak salah denger, kan?

Jongin menatap wajah memerah Kyungsoo yang memelas padanya. Oh, siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan memohon seorang Do Kyungsoo, sih? Nggak mungkin ada! Uh, kalo aja keadaannya nggak kayak gini, Jongin pasti udah fanboying ngeliat wajah unyu Kyungsoo kayak gitu. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan ngeliat wajahnya, ngeliat matanya yang sayu seakan berharap banyak padanya membuat Jongin makin tegang dan makin 'berdiri'. Kyungsoo memang pandai menggoda Jongin.

"T-tunggu dulu, hyung. Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sabar terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah. Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? M-maksudku, orang-orang melakukan hal ini atas dasar suka sama suka. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini jika pada akhirnya kau lah yang akan terluka." -begitu juga aku. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyukaiku, Jongin? Kau tidak mau melakukan hal ini denganku?" Kyungsoo menatap sayu pada Jongin dengan raut sedih. Jongin gelagapan, "Bu-bukan begitu. M-maksudku adalah aku takut kau terluka. Bila kita melakukan hal ini, lalu esoknya kau menyesal karena aku telah menodaimu kan gawat, hyung."

Kyungsoo mengerut dahi tidak mengerti. "Bisakah kau perjelas inti ucapanmu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan?"

"Huft, baiklah. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal melakukan hal ini denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak."

Jongin melotot, "A-apa? K-kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Jongin."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Karena gemas, Kyungsoo mengecup kilat bibir Jongin, membuat wajahnya memerah dan mulutnya malah menganga lebar.

"Aku menyukaimu. Walau aku tahu kau mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku, tapi aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku. Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan-" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin menarik lengannya dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Jongin melumat kasar bibirnya dan menghisap mulutnya hingga pemuda mungil itu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang makin membangkitkan hasrat Jongin.

Merasa cukup menikmati, Jongin melepas cumbuannya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah ataupun menyesal." Jongin menyeka liur yang mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah karena ciuman dahsyatnya. Jongin tersenyum, "Karena aku juga menyukaimu, Kyungie hyung."

Kyungsoo melotot, tidak percaya ini. Ia pikir Jongin tak menyukainya. Ternyata..

Kyungsoo menubruk Jongin, memeluknya erat meluapkan perasaannya yang kian membesar karena hal ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca, merasa lega karena Jongin juga menyukainya. "Syukurlah."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan dan menatap Jongin. "Syukurlah. Ku pikir kau akan menolakku, Jongin."

"Mana mungkin aku menolak hyung semanis dirimu?" Kyungsoo memerah dan berpaling arah, lalu memukul dada Jongin pelan, "G-gombal!"

"Demi dirimu, aku rela menggombal seumur hidupku."

"S-sudah hentikan!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Jadi, sekarang sudah tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Yap, masalah sudah selesai."

"Jadi.." Jongin menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo.

CKLAK

"H-hey! Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo meronta setelah kedua tangannya terkunci borgol yang entah ia ambil darimana dan terpasang di sisi tiang tempat tidur. "Jongin! Cepat lepaskan tanganku!"

Jongin memelas, "Ayolah, hyung. Dari dulu aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini. Dan kini aku bisa melakukannya denganmu."

"Iya, tapi kan nggak perlu memborgol tanganku segala. Sakit nih." Kyungsoo merengek manja, tapi Jongin tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tidak, hyung. Biarkan aku menjamah seluruh tubuhmu dengan kedua tanganku ini." Jongin menggerak-gerakan jari-jarinya dan menatap liar tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring pasrah. "Dan kau hanya perlu menikmati dan mendesahkan namaku saja, Kyungie hyung~"

Jongin yang hendak menerkam Kyungsoo terpeleset karena Kyungsoo menyelengkat paha dalamnya hingga jatuh ke kasur.

"Ouch, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau." Jongin mengusap-usap pahanya yang terselengkat dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo balik melotot tajam.

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Ini semua juga salahmu yang memborgol tanganku. Aku hanya ingin menyuruh si author pe'a ini untuk menutup cerita kita! Memangnya kau mau readers yang masih di bawah umur melihat adegan mesum yang kau lakukan padaku? Heh, thor! Cepet udahin nih cerita. Gue udah gerah ini."

"Udah gerah pengen in de hoy, ye?" author dilemparin koin cepe.

"Ya udah thor. Sini gue aja yang pasangin!" Jongin mencuri benda yang tidak diinginkan para readers, yaitu..

.

_THE END_

By : Kim Jongin sexy dancer.

"Oke, udah tuh hyung. Jadi sekarang boleh dong aku lanjutin aktivitas kita yang tertunda tadi?"

"Mm. Ayo Jongin, come here~"

"RAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRR"

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Tutup tirai.

.

.

.

_THE END ASLI_

A/N :

Hei, readers! Lama nggak ketemu. Maaf ya, baru bisa ngepost sekarang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sempet WB jadinya fict ini malah ngaret, maafin ya. :) udah lama nggak nulis otak sama tangan jadi kaku. Uh, semoga fict ini nggak mengecewakan dan bisa menghibur kalian semua walau aku ngerasa fict ini gatot parah. Tapi, ya udah deh daripada di apus kan sayang.

Um, maaf udah setahun lebih nggak update, bikin sebagian pembaca ilfill sama salah satu fict aku, dateng-dateng malah bawanya cuman segini. Maaf~ /banjirairmata/

Maaf banget, WB-nya masih belum ilang. Buat readersku tersayang, maafin aku ya kalo aku punya banyak salah baik yang di sengaja maupun yang tidak. Aku nggak bermaksud begitu kok. Mungkin beberapa bulan kebelakang sikapku emang agak menyebalkan, bikin ilfill, dll. Juga mungkin banyak yang menggunjing aku di fb. Aku ngerti kok, emang sikapku keterlaluan banget. Tapi yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, toh Kyungsoo tetep bahagia sama Kai di korsel sana. Mungkin setelah ini aku gak bakal bikin fict tentang Kyungsoo lagi, selain karena emang wb masih stuck, real life menuntut banyak hal. Lagian umurku udah 21thn, udah harus mikir apa yang mesti aku lakuin ke depan. Tapi, kalau ada waktu luang aku pasti bakal nuntasin ff yg lain. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya karena udah nelantarin ffku yg kalian baca. :'( /disepakkebanyakanmintamaaf/

Aduh, aku jadi banyak omong. Ya udah deh, sampai disini aja cuap-cuapnya. Aku doain semoga semua readers-ku disini tetep sehat wal'afiyat, nggak kekurangan sesuatu apapun, tetep disayang sama keluarga dan orang-orang disekitar serta selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Amin~

Terima kasih yang sudah menyayangi dan mendukungku selama ini! KALIAN YANG TERBAIK! :')

See you next time! Paipai~ (^_^)/  



End file.
